Quando penso em você
by Leanna Ford
Summary: POV da Kate sobre os ultimos meses na ilha


**Quando penso em você...**

Kate estava entediada no acampamento, então decidiu ir ver como estão as coisas na horta que ajudou Sun a fazer há algum tempo atrás.

Chegou e ficou parada em frente a um pé de maracujá que começa a querer despontar na terra. Foi então que Kate se lembrou de onde conseguiu as tais sementes: próximo da cachoeira. E lembrou-se de como se divertiu por um breve momento ali, com Sawyer. O caipira, mal-humorado e metido a gostosão Sawyer. Bom, nesse ultimo ponto ela não pode tirar a razão dele.

Kate sorriu e balançou a cabeça, tentando dizer para si mesma que deve estar delirando para pensar nesse tipo de coisa numa situação como a dela, presa em uma ilha estranha, com gente estranha.

Ela ajoelhou-se na terra e começou a revirar com um galho um canteiro onde haviam plantado algumas sementes de outras frutas. Entretida, Kate nem se deu conta de que havia começado a cantarolar enquanto imagens dos poucos momentos divertidos nos últimos meses começaram a passar por sua mente.

KATE: _I love myself; I want you to love me_

Mas para sua surpresa, tudo sempre voltava para uma só pessoa.

KATE: _When I feel down; I want you above me_

/ Kate corre no meio do mato carregando a maleta, fugindo de Sawyer. BAM. Ele a ataca de surpresa e a imprensa contra o chão, ficando em cima dela. Por uma fração de segundos Kate pensou em não tentar se desvencilhar da posição no mínimo suspeita. /

KATE: _I close my eyes and see you before me_

/ Kate parou para checar um livro jogado na areia. Então ele veio. Saindo do mar. Nu. /

Ela sorriu, relembrando da cena. Como alguém pode ser tão...

SAWYER: Pensando em mim, Sardenta?

Kate caiu sentada no chão com o susto.

SAWYER: Não sabia que gostava de Divinyls.

Kate tentou mudar de assunto. De todas as pessoas, em todos os momentos, SAWYER tinha que aparecer justo AGORA!

KATE: O que tá fazendo aqui!

SAWYER: Sabia que ficar o tempo inteiro naquele acampamento é um saco?

KATE: E então resolveu me seguir.

Sawyer sentou-se ao lado de Kate.

SAWYER: Começou com essa mania de perseguição depois que virou foragida ou foi sempre assim?

Ela o encarou brava. Mas as charmosas covinhas que teimam em aparecer toda vez que ele sorri a fizeram relevar o comentário e sorrir de volta. Ele pegou o galho de suas mãos e começou a mexer na terra.

SAWYER: Que planta é essa?

KATE: É maracujá.

SAWYER: As sementes que pegou na cachoeira.

KATE: Quem disse que foi lá que eu peguei?

SAWYER: Eu te vi.

"Quer dizer que _Sawyer_ anda prestando atenção especial em _mim_."

KATE: Por que?

A pergunta saiu tão espontânea que a própria Kate se espantou.

SAWYER: O que?

KATE: Por que anda me observando.

SAWYER: Você é a mais interessante.

Kate franziu a testa, tentando entender o que acabou de ouvir enquanto Sawyer lhe entregava de volta o galho.

Ele levantou-se, passou as mãos no seu jeans para tirar a terra.

SAWYER: Te vejo mais tarde, Sardenta.

E foi embora. Estava entrando na mata quando começou a cantarolar pra provocá-la.

SAWYER: _I don't want anybody else / When I think about you I touch ..._

Kate ficou sentada no chão, olhando para o pequeno pé de maracujá e pensando mais no caipira gostosão, Sawyer.

FIM

**I touch myself - Divinyls**

I love myself; I want you to love me

When I feel down; I want you above me

I search myself; I want you to find me

I forget myself; I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me come runnin'

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughin'

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes and see you before me

Think I would die if you were to ignore me

A fool could see just how much I adore you

I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

ahh ohh i don't want anybody else

oh no oh on oh no yeah

I love myself; I want you to love me

When I feel down; I want you above me

I search myself; I want you to find me

I forget myself; I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

ahh ohh i don't want anybody else

oh no oh no oh no

I want you

I don't want anybody else

and when i think about you; i touch myself

ooh ooOoh ooOoh aaaaahhhh

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

I touch myself I touch myself

I touch myself I touch myself

I touch myself I touch myself

I honestly do

I touch myself I touch myself

Eu me amo e quero que vc me ame

Quando me sinto pra baixo quero vc por cima

Eu me procuro e quero que vc me ache

Eu me esqueço e quero que vc lembre de mim

Eu não quero mais ninguém

Quando eu penso em você eu me toco

Eu não quero mais ninguém oh não...

Vocé é o único que me faz vir correndo

Você é o sol que me faz brilhar

Quando você está por perto eu estou sempre sorrindo

Eu quero te fazer meu

Eu fecho meus olhos e te vejo a minha frente

Quero morrer qdo vc me ignora

Até um tolo pode ver o qto eu te adoro

Eu me ajoelho, eu faço tudo por vc

Eu não quero mais ninguém

Quando eu penso em você eu me toco

Eu não quero mais ninguém oh não...

Eu me amo e quero que vc me ame

Quando me sinto pra baixo quero vc por cima

Eu me procuro e quero que vc me ache

Eu me esqueço e quero que vc lembre de mim

Eu não quero mais ninguém

Quando eu penso em você eu me toco

Eu não quero mais ninguém oh não...

oh no oh no oh no

Te quero

Eu não quero mais ninguém

Quando eu penso em você eu me toco

ooh ooOoh ooOoh aaaaahhhh

Eu não quero mais ninguém

Quando eu penso em você eu me toco

Eu não quero mais ninguém

Quando eu penso em você eu me toco

Eu me toco Eu me toco...


End file.
